The Docks
by AngelTears123
Summary: Courtney overhears something she shouldn't... will Jason get to her in time? Short Fic


Author's Note: Hey everyone! Its another short, after another sleepless night. i know this is so pathetic but since i have been very Journey deprived lately, i have been writing way more short fics than usual. So here's another one, its about a reunion for Journey, the only way is see it happening. Because honestly, I think the only way that Jason will be able to see how much he really loves Courtney is if he thinks that he's gonna lose her. Well, I hope you enjoy! Britt  
  
She had just gotten off the phone with yet another reporter. She hated the fact that because of her brother and her last name that everyone thought that she was connected to the mob. They all assumed she was laundering money for them. As far as she was concerned, they were all uninformed idiots. She pondered on this as she walked down to the docks. She knew Jason went there to think, so she thought that she'd give it a try. Then she heard voices so she stopped and listened...  
"Look, Morgan's wife needs to be stopped. If she takes over all the waterfront property, it's over for us. She'll make it legal," the man said. Courtney couldn't get a good look at his face, and she didn't recongnize his voice. She was going to turn around and head back to the loft, but she heard her name and decided to stick around.  
"She is my new partner, she stays safe. You don't touch her. Do you understand?" Lorenzo Alcazar said to the man.  
"Yeah, I get it but come on, are you really going legit?" the man questioned, obviously not convinced that Lorenzo Alcazar, drug lord, was actually going to stop transporting drugs.  
"In Port Charles yes," Alcazar explained, "And if you don't mind, I have to cut this meeting short, I have somewhere I need to be." And with that he left. Courtney heard the man's cell phone ringing and he answered it...  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"No, no he wants her alive."  
"I dont know why, I really don't. If he lets us kill her off, he has the waterfront, he can do what he wants with it."  
"I dont understand either..."  
"What? Kill her anyways?" And with that comment Courtney fumbled around in her purse for her cell phone, she found it, but dropped her purse in the process...  
"I gotta go," the man said as he hung up the phone.  
"Who's up there?" he asked as he ran up the stairs and peered around the corner...  
"Ah, Ms. Morgan. Just the person I wanted to see," the man said as he bent down to help her pick up her things. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot and twisted it.  
"Come with me," he said, trying to keep his voice down.  
"Get the hell away from me!" Courtney screamed as loud as she could, praying that this would be one of the nights that Jason came down to the docks...  
  
He didn't want to go home. He was so mad at Courtney for betraying him and Sonny, but he didn't want to stop loving her. He wasn't sure he could. But he could try. They had gotten through the tough part, signing the divorce papers. During the signing of them he had just wanted to comfort her, to hold her. She had cried to him, begged him not to sign them, but he did. Then he slammed the door in her face. He needed to think, to get out of his memories of her even if just for a few minutes. He decided to head down to the docks. the place he could clear his mind the best.  
  
"Now, Ms. Morgan. If you come quietly, I'll think about letting you live," the man explained.  
"Never," Courtney yelled as he picked her up and tried to get her to stop moving, "Get off me! Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled hoping that someone, anyone would hear her. He realized that he was fighting a losing battle and put her down, but then quickly pulled out his gun.  
"I dont want to kill you," the man said as he aimed his gun at her.  
"Yes you do, I just heard you talking about it," Courtney replied, immediately wishing she could take back what she had just said.  
"If you lied, I wouldnt have killed you. But you heard the whole thing, so now you leave me no choice. You know too much," the man told her, he couldnt help but think about how beautiful she was, how fiery...  
"Look, I won't say anything, I swear, and anyways, Lorenzo will know you killed me, and then he'll come after you, if my brother and my ex- husband don't kill you first," Courtney said to him, hoping that he was scared of Jason and Sonny.  
"Your brother disowned you Ms. Morgan, and your ex-husband divorced you. I imagine they'll let it slide," the creepy man said. Courtney looked down. He was probably right, they wouldnt kill him if he murdered her. They hated her...  
"Let's go," the man said as he scooped her up, fighting and screaming until he cocked the gun and aimed it at her head...  
  
Jason was almost at the docks when he heard someone screaming. Someone who's voice sounded all too familiar... it was Courtney. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute as he heard the screaming stop. He ran as fast as he could to the docks, and when he got there, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man holding his ex-wife.  
"Let her go," Jason warned as he looked at Courtney, who was trembling in the man's arms, afraid to move because of the gun he held to her head.  
"Ah, Mr. Morgan. Are you sure that you want me to let her go? Dont you think it would be better for the business if your wife, oh excuse me, ex-wife, just you know, disappeared," the man said as he chuckled somewhat. Jason stared at him and cocked his gun.  
"Just put her down," Jason said, he knew that he was going to have to plead with this man to let her go. Courtney had sold the waterfront to Alcazar, who was going legit. She had upset a lot of people...  
"You know, I bet she was excellent in bed. She looks like she would be," the man sniggered as he pushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Don't touch her," Jason said as he took a step closer.  
"Ms. Morgan, you are beautiful you know that? Remarkable eyes, lusious lips, and you have a gorgeous body. Oh the things I could do to you..." he trailed off, Courtney glanced over at Jason. She knew by the anger in his steely blue eyes that what the man was saying was killing him. She knew what she had to do...  
"Shut up," Jason said as he locked his eyes with Courtney's. He could tell that she was scared. He had to help her... But before he could act, she had kicked the gun out of his hand and ran. Jason tried to meet her halfway, but the man grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her towards him, putting her in front of him.  
"I have the gun," Jason said as he looked at his wife, ex-wife, he had just gotten used to calling her his wife, and she was already his ex.  
"And I have the girl, you wont risk shooting her will you Morgan? No, I know you won't. She may not be your favorite person right now, but I've seen the two of you together, you love her," the man said as he tightened his grip around her neck.  
"Who are you?" Jason asked, he wanted to put his gun down. He was pointing it at the woman he loved. What if it accidentally went off? She would be dead, and it would be his fault. He knew he couldnt live with that...  
"I work for Tagliati, he wanted me to kill her. But the man that murdered your child said that she is to stay alive. Personally I think that he should have finished her off when she was on his yacht, but he didnt. You didnt get to her fast enough then Morgan, and you cant save her now," the man yelled as he hit Courtney over the head and shoved her into the water and shouted after her, "That is how you should have died last time!" Jason shot the man in the chest several times before ripping off his shirt and shoes and diving into the freezing water. He was so scared for her. This was how it felt, this was how she felt last time. Cold and helpless, except she had a child to protect then, something to live for. He divorced her, cut her out of his life. He had to get to her, to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her, to marry her again. He saw her finally, she was sinking fast... He dove down deeper and grabbed her around the middle. Jason brought her up as fast as he could, he prayed to God that she was still breathing, still alive. He got to the shore and lifted her over his shoulder and ran back to where the dead man lay. They were in a public place... he kicked the man into the water, and then lay his wife down on the docks. No pulse... he then performed CPR on her. It wasnt working... he didnt know what to do, if she died.... but he couldnt think about that. He tried CPR again and was beyond relieved when she sat up and began to cough up water.  
"Courtney? Just- Just hold on okay? I'll call the ambulance," Jason said as he layed her back down. She nodded her head. After Jason was done screaming at the 911 operator he turned back to Courtney, she looked so weak, so tired.  
"You're gonna be okay," Jason said as he took her into his strong arms.  
"Promise?" she asked him.  
"I love you Courtney, I never stopped. I promise to be your husband. For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live," Jason said as he tucked a piece of her soaked hair behind her ear. She was shaking, but smiling. He reached over her and grabbed his shirt. He removed her wet one from over her head and helped her put on his dry one.  
"I love you too Jase," Courtney whispered as she laid her head against his chest and fell unconsious again just as the ambulance arrived. 


End file.
